Transportation of prisoners naturally evokes concerns of security in the means of transportation used for the purpose. One means of prisoner transport is by road-going vehicles. Such vehicles are available on the market, specifically designed and built with the necessary security infrastructure for the purpose of transporting prisoners. However, these specialty vehicles are often very expensive.
An alternate and commonly used option is to modify the internal cargo area of a conventional passenger van with a security enclosure. However, the components of said security enclosure are often welded together and/or welded to the structure of the van itself, thus forming a permanent fixture. If the modified van is involved in an accident or reaches the limit of its useful service life, the replacement van cannot use the old security enclosure, but must be modified with an entirely new and different security enclosure at an additional cost.
It is advantageous to have a security enclosure for prisoner transport vans that is not permanently attached to the structure of the van and that is also designed to facilitate ease of assembly and disassembly within the confines of the cargo area of the van. In the event of an accident or retirement of a vehicle, the security enclosure can simply be disassembled and moved to a new vehicle. Further advantage is gained if different makes and models of vans may be equipped with the security enclosure with only minimal modifications to the components. This advantage may be facilitated by the use of sectional construction of components, whereby only a section of component may need to be modified instead of the entire component.